The Visit
by zephiey
Summary: A visit between two brothers. Warning: Character Death


**Title:** The Visit

**Author:** zephiey

**Rating:** K+

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters that appear in this fiction. No infringement is intended with their use. However, I do own this plot.

**Summary:** A visit between two brothers.

**Author Notes:** This fic does deal with the death of a major character but not in the way that most people would expect.

**The Visit**

"Well brother, here we are again. Another year gone and a new one just beginning" said Nick as he sat down on the stone bench. "The boys are busy with business. Micah and JJ are negotiating with a company that is producing motorcycles. You should see these machines, Brother, they are faster than any horse you or I ever rode. But some of them are as stubborn as a few of those mustangs you insisted on having." Smiling at vision only he could see Nick continued "I watched them boys learning how to ride those machines and they looked like you when we were breaking stock. Flying through the air and landing hard" Nick laughed softly.

Taking the ladle in his hand Nick watered the small rosebush as he continued speaking. "Luke and Eli are both expected home soon. Luke finished working for that company in Central America. Last time I talked to him he said he was tired, ready to come home. He'll be here in a day or two…he might stay a few months before he gets that feeling for wandering like you used to have. I remember when you used to take off for a few weeks and just roam. I used to worry 'bout you 'til you got back home. You always seemed to get yourself hurt on those wanderings. Even though I didn't like you taking off alone I guess I could understand the reason you needed to."

Placing the ladle in the bucket Nick leaned forward to remove some of the weeds around the rosebush as he continued to speak. "Tory is expecting another baby. She is hoping this one is a girl. She says that there are enough Barkley men around here and a few more Barkley women are needed. Hank reminded her that the baby will be a MacGregor, not a Barkley. Tory just said she'll be half Barkley and if Hank didn't watch it that she would name her Barkley MacGregor. We all laughed at that. That girl would too. She is just as stubborn as her Grandpa."

Taking out the pruning shears Nick snipped off some of the dead heads on the bush while continuing to speak. "We got a letter from Connor in Europe. He said that he found Matt and Earl. He said that both of them are alive but .." Nick's voice filled with tears "Earl is missing an arm and Matt is blind. That dammed gas that they used against our boys blinded him. Earl lost his arm thanks to a bomb." Wiping the tears from his eyes Nick continued. "I told him to just bring them home. I don't care how they looked as long as they are alive. They can heal here. I lost three of my family to that dammed war. They said that it is the war to end all wars but you and I know better. War will never end. I expect Connor and the boys by week's end. All the family will be here to greet them. I've called Junior to have him here to examine them and recommend any treatments for them. He said that there are some new experimental treatments that might help the boys. He is bringing along a colleague of his also."

Chuckling, Nick pocketed the shears. "He calls her a colleague but he has that look about him that says she is more than a colleague. It would be nice to have another wedding. Listen to me. I am getting excited over a possible wedding. I think I am getting old" he said, chuckling softly.

Looking at his gardening attempt he smiled. "Not bad for a cowboy, huh brother?" Picking up the bucket he walked over to the granite stone placing his hand on it, he felt the tears well up in his eyes. Even after all these years he still felt the same feeling of loss that he had felt all those years ago. Closing his eyes he said "I'll be back later to visit some more, ya here." His large hand caressing the stone he repeated the same words he said all those years ago and many times since then. "You get the fire going. I'll get us some drinks and be there in a bit."

Walking away from the stone, Nick moved thru the iron gate that sectioned off this area of the cemetery. As he walked to the automobile that was waiting to take him back to the house he could almost here his baby brother's response. "I'll be here waiting."

Smiling softly Nick whispered "I know you will be Heath, I know."

The End


End file.
